Bad Mood
by a d e l i a a
Summary: Bad mood, Kuroha sadar role pengganggu di antaranya dan Shintaro berganti. XX!Shintaro/Kuroha. Yaoi. Special Fic For Kokonose H./Konoha's Birthday, and Sekuel dari fik 'Regret'.


_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ__© Jin  
Bad Mood © Adelia-chan_

_Pairing: XX!Shintaro/Kuroha_

_Warning(s):_ _Slight: Yandere!Shin, OOC, Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Kokonose H./Konoha's Birthday]__  
__[Sekuel dari fik '__Regret__']_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih menarik selain tulisan-tulisan pada sebuah artikel di majalah sampai terlalu apatis dengan sekitarnya, untuk saat ini. Entah apa manik kuning itu dengan serius membaca atau hanya sekedar membuka saja, melihat jari-jari berkuku tajam itu membuka halaman dengan cepat, bahkan tak sampai satu menit sudah ada 5 halaman yang diganti.

Merasa bosan. Dan hanya mengisi waktu luang dengan membaca entah apa itu. Pemuda tinggi serba hitam hanya menggeliat di atas ranjang yang jelas bukan miliknya, dan bereigendom laki-laki lainnya yang kamarnya ia tumpang—mengingat ia, Kuroha, pernah mendengar sepatah kata dari orang tersebut yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di sini, tanpa alasan, dan harus dituruti. Maka tak ada alasan lagi ia akan malu-malu merusak kamar ini, eh, sebenarnya ia tak punya malu sih.

Mendesah berat. Tubuhnya yang semula telungkup diubah menjadi terbaring. Buku di tangannya ia lempar seenaknya mengingat alasan yang pertama.

Meregangkan otot-otot pada pergelangan tangannya. "Bosaaaan~" Dan bangkit duduk. Matanya terlihat datar sekali, tak seperti biasanya yang kadang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"—Bosan?"

Bersamaan dengan suara klik-klik gunting, dan suara seperti robekan. Bulu kuduk Kuroha langsung berdiri begitu mencium aroma anyir darah. Masalahnya, ia memang menyukai aroma darah—berasal dari korban yang dibunuhnya pastinya.

—Bukan aroma darah yang seperti sekarang.

"Hei, Kuroha. Kapan kau ulang tahun?" Sang pemilik suara, Shintaro, kini duduk di atas kursi putarnya. Dengan penampilan baru berupa darah yang mengotori tangannya. Entah tertular sifat Kuroha atau alamiah memiliki kelainan jiwa bernama psikopat. Tak ada yang tahu pasti. Manik hitam tajamnya menatap kalender yang tak jauh darinya, sedikit mengernyit akan siapa yang berani memberikan tanda berupa lingkaran di salah satu angka di sana.

Sesuatu di tangannya—berwarna hitam, memiliki tubuh panjang, dan juga menggeliat. "Apakah kau yang menandai tanggal itu?" Hanya dibalas dengan decak kesal, Shin menganggapnya sebagai kata 'iya'. "Hah, siapa? Di keluargaku tak ada yang berulang tahun sekarang. Atau mungkin kau yang sedang berulang tahun? Eh, memangnya ular sepertimu bisa berulang tahun?" Sarkastis, Shin memberikan seringai iblisnya.

Tatapan tajam menusuk diberikan untuk sosok pendek di hadapannya. "Diam kau." Sepertinya ada yang mengalami _mood _buruk.

"Kalau benar sekarang kau berulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun. Dan lalu apa harapanmu di umur yang baru, hm? Aku memberikanmu 3 permintaan." Menatap langsung ke arah mata ular yang membulat seketika begitu tangannya yang menggenggam gunting terayun.

_Crat_! Darah keluar saat benda tajam menusuk kepala hewan—seekor ular—dalam genggamannya

"Berhenti membunuh anak-anak kesayanganku! Oh, ya ampun!" jerit Kuroha bak seorang ibu yang tak rela anaknya dibunuh. Entah dengan cara apa, ular-ular yang awalnya berada di sekitar Shintaro kini berdesis dan merayap mendekati pemiliknya. Dan dengan _out of character_-nya, sang psikopat sesungguhnya kini memeluk ular-ular itu.

Decak tak puas dari Shin yang merasa mainannya sudah pergi. "Baiklah, aku mengabulkannya." Mendorong kursinya, lalu mengambil kain putih terdekat, berniat membersihkan bekas-bekas darah di sekitar tangannya. "Lalu, apa permintaanmu yang kedua?"

Acuh tak acuh, tatapan Kuroha hanya terpusat pada ular-ularnya yang tersisa sekarang. Ia menatap miris pada 10 ular lainnya yang sudah tak bernyawa, ada pula yang sudah tak utuh. Sejenak ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Shintaro membunuh ularnya ya?

Merasa dirinya didiamkan, Shin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Hei, aku berbicara padamu. Apa permintaanmu yang kedua?" Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu, karena tumben sekali menjadi seram seperti sekarang. Apa _mood_-nya sedang memburuk? Tapi, seingat Kuroha, walau dalam keadaan buruk sekalipun, Shintaro tak pernah sampai memakai guntingnya untuk melakukan hal selain pada lazimnya.

Berdecih. "Membunuhmu." Adalah keinginannya yang sekarang. Kuroha memalingkan wajahnya begitu Shintaro berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kalau itu..." Jeda sebentar, sebelum dilanjutkan "...tidak bisa."

Kalau begitu tak usah menawarinya tiga permintaan kalau salah satunya saja tak dikabulkan! Kuroha merutuk dalam hati. Lima detik ke depannya, ia merindukan pistol kesayangannya yang disita oleh Shin—katanya sih untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi, _hell_, bilang saja kalau alasannya itu karena laki-laki pendek seperti Shintaro takut akan peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Lalu, permintaan ketiga?"

Tunggu sebentar. Yang kedua itu hangus begitu saja?

Kuroha berdesis kesal begitu merasa orang lain memasuki wilayahnya.

"Apa permintaanmu yang ketiga?" Gerusan pada seprai. Shintaro menaiki ranjang di mana ada Kuroha berada. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan tajam dari sang ular bermata kuning, dan tentu ia tidak peduli dengan ular sungguhan yang kini berdesis seolah menyuruhnya menjauh. Oh, manis sekali.

Gunting di tangannya membunyikan denting besi, seolah menjadi alat penakut untuk ular-ular kecil itu yang mendadak menjauhi keduanya. Ah, walaupun ia membawa benda tajam, ia tak akan berniat membunuh ular itu kok, karena begitulah janjinya, bukan?

Kuroha tersentak kaget. Merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong. Dan tahu-tahu kini pucuk arangnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bantal. Belum lagi dengan Shintaro yang merangkak di atasnya.

"Tch..." Memalingkan wajah, Kuroha tak menyukai situasi ini.

Dengan sengaja, Shintaro menarik ikatan yang berada di rambut sang ular, hingga rambut hitam itu terurai baru ia puas. "...Jadi apa harapanmu? Jangan membuatku menunggu." Menarik dagu pemuda di bawahnya, menyuruh agar manik kuning itu menatap lurus ke arah manik hitamnya.

Kuroha menatap tajam. Sungguh, biasanya ia yang selalu membuat Shintaro sebal. Sekarang seolah berganti posisi, dan ia tak menyukai cara Shin mengganggunya.

"Aku sedang bosan!"

"Lalu?"

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Ah, jadi aku tak boleh mengganggumu setelah sebelumnya kau terlalu sering menggangguku? Sungguh egois."

Hening. Kuroha mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Andai Shintaro tahu, jika sekarang ia dalam _mood _yang kurang bagus—dan ya, sekarang dirinya yang _bad mood_, padahal yang lebih sering merasakan _mood _hancur itu bukan dirinya.

Dan ah, ia seharusnya sadar kondisi.

Sekarang Shintaro dalam keadaan tak senormal biasanya. Entah kenapa. Apa mungkin _HikkiNEET _ini kesambet sesuatu? Atau mungkin karena tulisan yang berada di layar komputernya? Ah, padahal ia lihat tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang dibuka Shin—mungkin.

Tapi sekarang? Ah sudahlah, ikuti saja kemauan Shintaro.

"Tsk..." Kuroha memalingkan wajahnya. Samar-samar rona merah menyebar di wajahnya. "...Permintaanku..."

Shintaro menajamkan pendengarannya. "Hm?"

Manik kuningnya menatap langsung wajah Shintaro. "...bisakah kau menciumku?"

Mungkin, tanpa dipinta, tentu Shintaro akan memberikannya. Terbukti dari seringai pemuda Kisaragi ini. "...Baiklah..."

Ah, mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

* * *

**A/N**: HBD Kuroha—yah...

Makin seksi yah— /apaan.

_Well_, mungkin sebenarnya ularnya Kuroha itu bentuknya semacam kayak sesuatu yang enggak nyata, tapi biarlah imajinasi saya yang bikin ularnya jadi ular normal.

Wwwwww, _OOC_ sangat buat Kurhe, jadi ibu untuk ular-ularnya, nyahahahahahhaa. I'm not gomen, nista banget.

Yah, mungkin rata-rata kalian lebih suka KuroShin, tapi daku lebih suka Kuroha yang jadi ukenya karena seksi aja gitu—huehuehuehue, biarkan saya berenang di lautan OTP sendirian—

Btw. Ini menjurus banget yah, ahahahahhahaha, jadi pengen bikin lemon XX!ShinKuro—EH, TAPI ADA YANG MINTA LEMON KALO ENGGAK SALAH YAH— /crais.

_Thanks to_: _Yukina Hikari, Chikara Az_—yang sudah _review_ di fik 'Regret'.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
